Rencontre étrange sur le quai de la gare
by sara-chan
Summary: *Adresse de mon site* Fic complète. Il y a différents endroits possibles pour rencontrer quelqu'un. Pourquoi pas sur le quai de la gare? * yaoi 1 2 *
1. Chapitre 1

****

AUTEUR : sara-chan

****

PAIRINGS : 1+2+1

****

WARNINGS : yaoi, sap, humour

****

DISCLAIMERS : rien à faire, ces bishônens sont intouchables . Propriétés exclusives de Bandai ,Sunrise et Cie * pouts *

****

NOTES : voilà une histoire de 2 parties en attendant les autres fics. Dites-moi si çà vous plait, ok?

* * *

****

* ~ _Rencontre Etrange sur le Quai_ ~ *

* ~ _de la Gare_ ~ *

Un autre train partit devant les yeux de Duo. Il jeta pour la dixième fois un autre coup d'œil à sa montre, ce qui ne fit que rendre le garçon encore plus furieux. Cela faisait déjà trois quarts d'heure qu'il attendait maintenant. Il était peut-être patient mais tout de même, il y avait des limites! 

Ses yeux se baissèrent sur son nouveau jean. Il était très serré aux hanches et moulait parfaitement ses longues jambes. Noir bien sûr, comme son top sans manche qui laissait exposer ses bras fins mais bien musclés. Il avait mis du temps à tresser ses longs cheveux ce matin. Ils avaient été tout emmêlés à son réveil. Une vrai galère pour les brosser mais heureusement maintenant, ils étaient resplendissants. Il avait pris du temps et beaucoup de soin pour se préparer. Pour quoi à la fin? Pour voir que la personne qu'il attendait depuis presque * une * heure était en retard. 

" Elle a dû te poser un lapin si tu veux mon avis. "

Duo pivota sur ses talons, surpris. Devant lui se tenait un adolescent de son age, assis sur une des chaises de la gare. Des cheveux bruns tombaient de manière désordonnée sur son front, cachant les yeux du garçon. Il portait une chemise d'une blancheur immaculée, seul un badge ou plutôt un insigne au nom du lycée St Gabriel était apposé dessus. Un pantalon noir complétait le reste de l'uniforme avec des chaussures de cuir de la même couleur. Il tenait entre les mains un livre, ouvert à la page où il s'était arrêté. A côté de ses pieds, son sac noir reposait droit contre son siège.

" Pardon? " demanda Duo interloqué.

Le garçon leva la tête cette fois-ci et Duo put voir son visage. Deux yeux cobalts, cachés derrière une paire de lunettes de forme rectangulaire, le regardèrent, amusés. L'espace d'un moment, Duo se dit que voir un asiatique avec des yeux bleus devait être plutôt rare. Non pas que cela enlaidissait le visage. Au contraire, il apportait un air intimidant et captivant au personnage. 

" Ta petite amie, celle que tu attends, " reprit le garçon, avec un ton aussi amusé que ses yeux l'exprimaient. " C'est peut-être la première fois que quelqu'un te pose un lapin? " 

__

De quoi?!!! 

Duo continua de le regarder, les yeux incrédules. Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles! Avait-il mal entendu ou bien ce type était en train de se moquer de lui? Ou pire, de l'insulter? Il sentait déjà ses oreilles s'échauffer tandis que ses yeux jetèrent des rayons laser au lycéen.

" Personne ne m'a posé de lapin! Il est juste en retard! " fulmina Duo, tout en essayant de garder sa voix calme mais en échouant néanmoins.

" * _IL _*??? " répéta le garçon en levant un sourcil, toujours sans le quitter des yeux.

A cet instant, un nouveau train s'arrêta au quai. Le lycéen se leva alors, mit son sac sur son dos et plaça son livre sous son bras. Il passa devant Duo mais avant d'entrer dans l'un des wagons, il lança encore une derrière réplique au garçon natté bouillonnant de colère.

" Un conseil. La prochaine fois, envoie-le balader. Cà le fera réfléchir avant de te laisser poiroter sur le quai pendant * une * heure. "

Et sur ce, les portes se refermèrent et le train partit. 

Duo sembla se réveiller de son choc et suivit des yeux le train qui s'en allait au loin. 

" CRETIN!!! TU PEUX GARDER TES CONSEILS POUR TOI-MEEEEEEME! IDIOT!!! " 

Un léger tapotement timide à son épaule l'arrêta dans sa tirade. Il se tourna et vit Quatre derrière lui, lui jeter un air perplexe. 

" Duo, je peux savoir pourquoi tu t'époumones comme çà derrière ce train? " dit le blond, légèrement inquiet quant à l'état mental de son ami.

" C'est ce type! " cria Duo en pointant son doigt vers l'endroit où le train n'était plus. " Il était en train de débiter des conn… "

Quatre vit les yeux du garçon natté s'agrandirent brusquement tandis que son visage exprimait une immense surprise. Comme s'il venait de comprendre quelque chose.

" Le… le… l'enfoiré! Il croyait que je sortais avec toi. " Duo se tourna du côté du train parti depuis longtemps et leva son poing. " Crétin!!! Je-ne-suis-pas-gayyyy! "

*

Le jour suivant, Duo se trouvait à nouveau sur le quai de la gare. Mais cette fois-ci, il avait les bras chargés de sacs. On pouvait voir une boîte de legos déborder d'un d'entre eux. Il avait à son bras droit un autre sac rempli de confiseries: des bonbons, des sucettes, des chocolats… il y avait de tout. 

__

Qu'est-ce qu'il faut pas faire, je vous jure! Il a que cinq ans et déjà, il sait comment faire pour que je capitule. C'est la dernière fois cette fois-ci que je m'occupe de l'anniversaire de Ben. Neveux ou pas, si çà continue comme çà, je pourrais dire adieux à mon argent. 

" Alors, comment va ton petit copain? Il t'a plaqué? "

Duo se tourna aussitôt comme si une mouche l'avait piqué. Debout à côté de lui, se tenait le lycéen d'hier dans le même uniforme. Il n'avait pas quitté les yeux de son livre, mais malgré les lunettes, le même amusement que Duo commençait à trouver irritant ne lui échappa pas.

Duo sentit la même fureur inexpliquée qu'hier naître en lui en le voyant. Il ne savait pas si c'était la façon dont ses yeux le regardaient, ou bien le ton que le garçon prenait mais tout en lui le mettait en rage. 

" NON! Il ne m'a pas plaqué! " explosa Duo. " Ce n'est pas mon petit ami! Je n'ai même jamais embrassé personne! "

Duo ouvrit les yeux, grands comme des soucoupes. Il croyait même qu'il s'était arrêté de respirer. Son éclat ne sembla pas passer inaperçu car un silence absolu suivi ses paroles après quoi des murmures naquirent de partout accompagnés de rires. 

Mais tout ceci n'atteint pas Duo . Il était juste resté sur place, figé comme une statue, complètement mortifié, une expression qui ressemblait à de l'horreur peinte sur son visage. Ses yeux n'avaient pas quitté ceux du lycéen tandis que celui-ci n'avait que levé un sourcil après sa tirade . 

__

Oh non ! Nonnonnonnon ! Comment j'ai pu sortir çà ? C'est le comble de l'humiliation . 

Duo sentait son visage devenir rouge pivoine. Si le sol s'était ouvert sous ses pieds, il s'y serait jeté immédiatement. Mentalement, il se tapa sur la tête pour être si stupide quand le train arriva en quai. Ce n'était pas le sien, aussi se recula-t-il pour laisser les passagers sortirent. C'est alors qu'il vit le garçon en uniforme tenir une sucette dans sa bouche. 

Sa sucette!

" Très intéressant tout çà mais mon train arrive, " dit-il en enjambant la marche. " Ja! "

" Reviens ici espèce de voleur! " s'écria Duo en voulant courir après lui. 

Mais la porte se referma devant lui, sous l'amusement du lycéen et le train partit une nouvelle fois, laissant un américain fulminant de colère. 

*

Pendant la semaine qui suivit, Duo se trouva chaque matin à croiser le lycéen sur le quai de la gare. Ses cours avaient eux aussi repris à son lycée, ce qui conduisait l'américain à venir à l'heure quotidienne de 8h05. 

Mais le comble de l'histoire, c'était qu'il se retrouvait à faire une partie du trajet avec * lui *. Duo quittait le train avant lui, d'une station mais il restait quand même vingt minutes à supporter le jeune homme. 

C'est vrai qu'il aurait pu changer de wagon. Ce n'était pas comme si Heero - il avait fini par apprendre son prénom après leur troisième rencontre - le suivait et ce n'était sûrement pas lui qui irait suivre le japonais comme une sangsue. Mais premièrement, le wagon s'arrêtait pile poil à sa sortie du quai et comble de malchance, il tombait aussi sur la sortie de Heero. Pourquoi se casser la tête à marcher s'il pouvait prendre le bon wagon qui lui évitait de traverser tout le quai? Et deuxièmement…

Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de l'avouer.

__

Oh, et puis flûte! 

Duo commençait à trouver la compagnie du garçon plaisante. Voilà! Il n'aurait jamais cru cela possible. Après leurs premières rencontres, tout ce qu'il avait voulu, c'était rester le plus loin possible de cet énervant garçon. Mais quand ils commencèrent à parler plus civilement, Duo découvrit que Heero était quelqu'un de très intelligent. Duo trouvait même un malin plaisir à taquiner le japonais quand la situation se présentait . Bref, Heero n'était pas une si mauvaise compagnie . 

Toutes ces pensées revinrent à l'esprit du jeune garçon à la natte ce matin, alors qu'il attendait son train. Heero n'était pas encore arrivé, ce qui était bizarre étant donné qu'il était toujours le premier à arriver. Justement le voilà qui arrivait… avec une fille à son bras. Les sourcils de Duo froncèrent. Qui était cette fille? Ce n'était sûrement pas sa sœur. Elle avait de longs cheveux blonds et des yeux bleus. Elle portait l'uniforme scolaire des filles de ST Gabriel. Le même lycée que Heero. 

Les deux jeunes gens s'arrêtèrent devant lui, puis Heero se détacha de la prise de la jeune fille. " Salut Duo. Je te présente Relena Peacecraft. Relena, voici Duo Maxwell. "

La jeune fille le regarda d'abord, comme pour juger sa tête puis lui sourit et remit aussitôt son bras contre celui du japonais. 

Duo émit un rire légèrement hésitant tandis que ses yeux brillèrent d'une lueur malicieuse. Sa joie semblait fausse, même pour lui mais il fit semblant de ne pas le remarquer. " Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu avais une petite amie, Heero. " 

Le brun le regarda étrangement, comme s'il cherchait à lire ce que Duo cachait, puis ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose quand le train arriva. La foule les sépara si bien que Heero et Relena se retrouvèrent dans un wagon différent de celui de Duo. Celui-ci ne sut pas si au fond de lui-même, il l'avait fait exprès pour ne pas se trouver avec les deux autres. 

__

N'importe quoi! Pour quelle raison j'aurais évité Heero?

Aucune réponse ne lui parvint, mais cela ne lui préoccupait pas vraiment. Qu'est-ce qu'il en avait à foutre que Heero sorte avec une fille ou non? Il s'en fichait. Point final. 

Va savoir maintenant pourquoi il appréhendait le lendemain où il reverrait le japonais à la gare…

__

Tsuzuku

* * *

__

Pffffffu! Voilà la première partie de finie. J'enverrai la seconde et dernière partie bientôt. Review please?

Oh! Je compte envoyer le chap 3 de Flamme Eternelle demain, puis le chap 5 de Je t'aime moi non plus courant de la semaine qui suit! Ouvrez l'œil!

Sara-chan


	2. Chapitre 2

**PAIRINGS : **1+2+1

**WARNINGS :** yaoi, sap, humour, Heero-OOC ? (on s'en fout, je l'aime bien comme çà !)

**DISCLAIMERS :**rien à faire, ces bishônens sont intouchables  Propriétés exclusives de Bandai, Sunrise et Cie * pouts *

**NOTES :** Ok, j'avais dit 2 parties ? Ben, çà en fera trois, c'est trop long pour que je puisse finir la maintenant. En plus, cette histoire me fait trop marrer. Je peux vous assurer qu'écrire cette fic est un bonheur. Je m'amuse à fond ! Merci à tous pour les reviews, et pour ce qui est de Heero-OOC, moi je le trouve super sexy quand il se montre agressif *grrrrr*. Et puis Duo ne doit pas s'en plaindre, non ? En plus, j'adore en voir de toutes les couleurs à Duo ! Il est trop mignon quand il n'a plus un mot à dire ! 

**SITES :** A propos de mes fics, je ne vais plus pouvoir les envoyer aux sites qui m'ont demandé. Je suis en train de faire moi-même mon site alors j'aimerais d'abord les voir sur le mien, c'est normal non ? Donc, en attendant, s'il y en a qui désirerait les avoir, je me permettrais de vous demander d'attendre jusqu'à l'ouverture du mien. Merci à Meanne77, sans toi je serais complètement paumée. 

* * *

*** ~ _Rencontre Etrange sur le Quai_ ~ ***

*** ~ _de la Gare_ ~ ***

Duo jeta encore un autre coup d'œil derrière lui. A l'expression presque déçue du garçon, il avait l'air d'attendre quelqu'un qui ne semblait pas venir. Il regarda sa montre. Les aguilles indiquaient 7h57. Le train allait bientôt arriver. Dans trois minutes exactement.

Qu'est-ce que fichait Heero ?

Quoi ? Il avait bien le droit de se demander ce qu'il faisait ? Ce n'était pas comme s'il s'inquiétait de toute façon. Quelle idée ridicule ! 

"Pardon, je suis en retard !"

Duo fit une volte-face si subite que sa natte fit un tour complet autour de son cou. "Qu'est-ce que tu fou…" _Merde !_ Ce n'était pas Heero. Le type qui venait d'arriver et enlaçait sa compagne le regarda en levant un sourcil surpris, se demandant sûrement qui était ce lunatique, puis emmena son amie de l'autre côté pour prendre un autre wagon. Duo entendit vaguement quelque chose comme "Je te jure, Kate. Ces jeunes doivent être tous shoutés. T'as vu les yeux de ce gamin ? On aurait dit qu'il allait me sauter dessus !"

Duo lança un regard mortel au type. Heureusement pour lui qu'il était parti où il aurait eu affaire à la colère de Shinigami. Et quand en plus il était de mauvaise humeur, vous pouviez être sûr qu'il n'en resterait pas une miette pour recoller les morceaux. 

Un autre coup d'œil à sa montre lui indiqua qu'il ne restait que deux minutes avant l'entrée du train en gare. Les sourcils de l'américain se froncèrent plus que jamais. D'habitude, Heero était toujours là à 7h50. Jamais avant, jamais après. Pile à 7h50. C'était bien la première fois que Duo arrivait avant lui. Le souvenir de Relena fit surface dans son esprit.

_Peut-être qu'il est parti avec elle sans t'attendre, idiot ! _

Duo fronça les sourcils. C'était possible. De toute façon il s'en fichait. Si Heero avait décidé d'aller retrouver sa petite copine, grand bien lui fasse ! 

_Bien sûr, c'est pourquoi t'es à deux doigts de casser la figure au premier qui ose t'énerver. Ouaaaaais, je te crois Maxwell._

Duo se demanda quand est-ce qu'il avait eu une voix aussi exaspérante. Elle ressemblait beaucoup à Wufei. Duo était sûr que le jeune chinois aurait profité de l'occasion pour le taquiner. 

"_La train en partance pour P… arrive en gare. Veuillez reculer des portes pour laisser sortir les passagers._"

Voilà. Heero allait être en retard. Jetant malgré lui un dernier coup d'œil derrière lui, il ne vit aucun lycéen aux cheveux en bataille  dégringoler l'escalator à toute allure. Un sentiment semblable à du désappointement envahit le jeune garçon. Même quand le train ferma les portes devant lui, Duo continua de regarder par la vitre.

*

Le lendemain, Duo se trouvait assis sur l'un des bancs de la gare à attendre l'arrivée du train. Contrairement à son habitude de rester debout, il avait décidé de s'asseoir. En général il ne le faisait pas car il avait besoin de marcher ou de bouger. Rester immobile était pour lui impossible. Quatre lui avait dit qu'il était comme une pile électrique. Toujours plein d'énergie. Duo trouva cette comparaison plutôt bizarre mais n'en dit rien à son ami. Enfin quoi ? Pourquoi aurait-on l'idée de le comparer à une _pile_ ?

Les coudes posés sur ses genoux avec ses paumes de la main contre son menton, Duo était en train de chercher une explication à l'absence étrange de Heero hier. Il s'était même imaginé que le jeune homme avait eu un accident, mais il éloigna vite cette idée déplaisante. Quoiqu'il fasse, le nom de la fille, _Relena_, fit de plus en plus apparition dans son esprit, ce qui le rendit malgré lui furieux et énervé sans qu'il comprenne pourquoi. 

_Franchement, tout çà pour un type que tu n'aimais même pas. On se poserait *vraiment* des questions à ce point là,_ lui fit la voix ennuyeuse dans sa tête. 

Duo pouvait presque entendre le ricanement amusé de cette voix. "Laisse-moi tranquille," grogna Duo. 

"On n'est pas de bonne humeur ce matin à ce que je vois ?" 

Duo se tourna si rapidement au son de cette voix qu'il faillit tomber de sa chaise. Les yeux écarquillés et la bouche ouverte, Duo poussa un cri de surprise. 

"Heero !"

Le japonais leva un sourcil, puis s'assit à côté de lui. "Respire Duo ou tu vas t'étouffer," dit-il les yeux remplis d'amusement.

Duo respira. 

Puis comme s'il venait de se rendre compte de la venue de Heero, il se leva d'un bond de sa chaise et se planta devant lui, l'air terriblement menaçant. "Mais t'étais où hier ? Je t'ai attendu jusqu'au départ du train mais tu n'étais toujours pas là ! J'ai cru qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose, nom d'un chien ! Cà t'arrive de penser à ce que peuvent penser les autres ?" Duo aurait pu encore continuer longtemps comme çà, mais à ce moment-là, Heero leva un doigt comme pour lui intimer de se taire sur le champ. Duo obéit mais son regard rempli d'éclairs en dit long.

Il vit alors Heero lever les yeux vers lui, puis esquisser un sourire tandis que ses yeux cobalts exprimèrent quelque chose que Duo ne savait comment définir. "Duo, je n'étais pas là hier pour la simple raison que l'un de mes professeurs était absent. J'ai pris le train de 10h20."

Duo cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant de digérer les mots qu'il venait d'entendre. Soudain, il se sentit tout à fait idiot. Les joues complètement rouges d'embarras, Duo se redressa et laissa tomber ses bras le long de son corps.

"Oh…" dit-il.

Le sourire amusé de Heero ne fit que s'agrandir d'avantage, ce qui ne fit qu'accroître la rougeur de l'américain. 

"Eh ! Je peux savoir ce qui te fais marrer ?" dit Duo sur la défensive. S'il était en train de se payer sa tête… ! 

"Rien du tout, mais…." Heero le regarda droit dans les yeux alors que le train arrivait au quai et que tous les passagers essayaient de se faufiler autour d'eux. "Tu as bien dit que tu t'étais i_nquiété_ pour moi ? Et puis tu sais à qui tu m'as fait penser en piquant cette crise? On aurait dit quelqu'un faisant une scène à son petit copain."

Sur ces mots, Heero entra dans le wagon, laissant un Duo abasourdi sur le quai.

_Qu'est-ce que… Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de dire ?!!_

_On aurait dit quelqu'un faisant une scène à son petit copain ? Petit copain ?!!!!_

_Mais il est complètement cinglé, cet abruti !_

Duo était encore bouche bée quand il monta à son tour dans le train. Heero ne reparla plus de ce qu'il venait de dire et se plongea dans un de ses bouquins comme à son habitude. Pour sa part, Duo était trop sidéré pour parler. Mais le plus étrange, c'est qu'il n'était pas à proprement parler furieux de ce que venait de dire le japonais. En fait, il était plutôt gêné parce qu'en vérité, quand il y réfléchissait, Heero n'avait pas tout à fait tord. On aurait vraiment dit qu'il 'parlait' à son petit copain.

Comme pour ajouter son grain de sel, la petite voix au fond de lui ricana pendant tout le trajet jusqu'à sa station.

*

Duo regarda d'un œil incrédule le panneau d'affichage. C'était un cauchemar ! C'en était sûrement un ! Mais comme pour dénier cette affirmation, une voix provenant des haut-parleurs s'éleva dans la gare.

_« Mesdames, mesdemoiselles, messieurs. Un incident technique est survenu à la station L…. Tous les trains sont bloqués. Le trafic ne pourra reprendre que dans deux heures. Nous vous prions de nous excuser pour cet inconvénient… »_

Comment une telle chose pouvait-elle arriver ? Surtout un jour comme celui-ci ! Il avait une interro de math dans ½ heure ! Une interro qui lui avait pris toute la nuit pour apprendre !

"Qu'ils s'excusent comme ils veulent, j'en ai rien à foutre ! Je veux mon train tout de suite !" fulmina Duo au bord de l'apoplexie.

Un rire s'entendit derrière lui. Duo n'eut même pas à se retourner pour savoir qui c'était.

"Ce n'est pas comme çà qu'ils feront quelque chose," dit Heero en s'approchant de lui et retirant ses lunettes. "Salut," ajouta-t-il avec son sourire en coin habituel.    

Duo pour une fois n'en tint pas compte. Il était trop en colère. "Heero ! Je suis dans la merde ! J'ai une interro dans 20 minutes ! Comment je vais faire pour m'y rendre !" Il pouvait toujours appeler un taxi mais il n'avait pas emmené assez d'argent sur lui et puis sa mère était tellement radine qu'elle lui avait laissé juste de quoi déjeuner. Il pensa alors à prendre une autre ligne mais si ses calculs étaient exacts, il arriverait UNE heure en retard ! Non, il n'y avait pas à chercher bien loin. Il était foutu. Le pauvre garçon était tellement plongé dans ses pensées qu'il n'avait pas entendu Heero l'appeler. Il fallut que celui-ci pose sa main sur son épaule pour que Duo sorte de ses pensées.

"On peut toujours aller en voiture. J'ai la mienne garé au parking," annonça le japonais en haussant des épaules.

Duo le regarda pendant deux minutes, la bouche ouverte et les yeux écarquillés. Heero leva un sourcil, comme s'il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui passait par la tête. Puis brusquement, Duo leva les bras au ciel en un mouvement désespéré. "Heero ! Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu prends le train alors que tu as une voiture ? J'arrive pas à en croire mes oreilles !" Heero se contenta de hausser les épaules, ce qui ne fit qu'exaspéré encore plus le garçon natté. 

"On y va ou pas ?" demanda le japonais en faisant tinter les clés de sa voiture. Duo lui lança un regard glacial qui ne fit qu'amuser Heero encore plus, puis tous les deux partir.

*

Pendant presque ¼ d'heure, les deux garçons ne se dirent pas un mot pour la bonne raison que Duo n'avait pas ouvert la bouche et qui connaissait Heero savait qu'il n'était pas du genre à initier des conversations. Ce n'était pas que Duo soit en colère contre lui ou quoi que ce soit. Non, pas du tout, mais il avait eu la soudaine impression de se sentir mal à l'aise tout d'un coup. D'habitude, quand ils se trouvaient ensemble, il y avait toujours du monde autour d'eux, donc il était parfaitement à l'aise, dans son élément. Mais là, c'était largement différent. Heero et lui étaient tous seuls dans la voiture de sa Mercedes – Duo en était resté ébahi à sa vue – et cela rendait nerveux l'habituel pipelette Duo. 

_Duo, t'es vraiment qu'un crétin ! Faut vraiment que t'ailles voir un psy si Heero te rend si nerveux que çà !_

Un de ces jours, Duo se promit de railler cette voix insupportable de sa tête. Oh oui, un de  ses jours…

"Duo, tu m'écoutes ?"

Duo cligna des yeux. "Hein ?" Il se rendit alors compte que la voiture s'était arrêtée devant son lycée sans qu'il s'en soit aperçu. 

"Te voilà arrivé," dit Heero en retirant ses lunettes. 

Duo prit son sac à dos puis sortit de la voiture. "Merci Heero, tu me sauves la vie ! Je sais vraiment pas quoi dire pour te remercier."

Heero lui fit alors signe de se pencher par la vitre du passager avant, ce que Duo fit d'un air perplexe. "Quoi ?" Il eut à peine le temps de voir le sourire de Heero qui présageait qu'il avait quelque chose en tête, après quoi Duo sentit les lèvres du japonais contre les siennes. 

_Nani__ ?!!_

Les yeux de Duo ne pouvaient pas être plus grands qu'ils ne l'étaient à présent. Complètement figé sur place, le sac tombé par terre, le pauvre cœur de Duo qui avait déjà assez subi de surprises comme çà aujourd'hui faillit s'arrêter pour de bon.

Quand Heero recula puis passa la clé dans le moteur, Duo était toujours planté sur place comme une statut. Le japonais esquissa un sourire plus grand que d'habitude, puis enclencha la boîte de vitesse. "Ja !" lança-t-il en partant, puis la voiture disparut dans un nuage de fumée. 

_Il… _

_Il m'a…_

_Il m'a embrassé !!!_ sécria Duo au bord de l'apoplexie.

_Tiens, j'avais pas remarqué ?! _ fit la voix, mais Duo était encore trop plongé dans la troisième zone pour pouvoir émettre une réponse cohérente.

_Tsuzuku___

* * *

_J'adore embêter Duo ! Il me fait trop rire, et puis Heero prend des initiatives, hummmm ! Voilà, le prochain c'est le dernier, promis !_

_J'attends vos reviews, ok ? Ah oui, le prochain chapitre que j'enverrais, ce sera celui de Flamme Eternelle, puis celui d'après, Je t'aime moi non plus._

_Bisous à tous, sara-chan.  _


	3. Chapitre 3

**AUTEUR:** sara-chan

**PAIRINGS :******1+2+1

**WARNINGS :** yaoi, sap, humour, Heero-OOC ? (on s'en fout, je l'aime bien comme çà !)

**DISCLAIMERS :**rien à faire, ces bishônens sont intouchables  Propriétés exclusives de Bandai, Sunrise et Cie * pouts *

**NOTES HYPER IMPORTANTES:** quand vous serez en train de lire ce chapitre, mon site **Eternal1x2Love** sera en ligne *enfin*. Il n'est pas parfait, il est encore incomplet, mais j'y travaille. Allez sur mon profile pour connaître l'adresse. Merci a Meanne77 et kinochan pour leur aide immense ! Gros bisous à vous deux. J'ai pas fini ! Soyez pas si impatients ^_^ Voilà. A partir de maintenant, je ne posterai plus de lemon (nc-17) sur fanfiction.net. Etant donné leur nouvelle règle, je préfère être sûre. Donc, si vous voulez mes fics lemon ou les futurs chapitres lemons (je parle surtout pour _Je t'aime moi non plus, Flamme Eternelle, Angel of Mine_) faudra aller sur mon site. Je ferai uniquement des limes sur fanfiction.net. Bon, je vous attends sur mon site, soyez sympa, me dites pas qu'il est nul ou je vais pleurer. *chibi eyes* 

Bon, c'est parti pour le dernier chapitre de cette série et merci à tous ceux qui m'ont écris une review !

* * *

*** ~ _Rencontre Etrange sur le Quai_ ~ ***

*** ~ _de la Gare_ ~ ***

Le soleil n'avait jamais autant brillé en été. Le vent doux du printemps soufflait gentiment dans l'air tandis que les oiseaux gazouillaient autour du quai de leur chant mélodieux. 

C'était une journée magnifique. Parfaite pour sortir dehors, ou aller au lycée. 

Mais tout ceci demeura indifférent au jeune garçon debout sur le quai de la gare. Appréhension et nervosité enveloppaient Duo en ce mardi matin. Presque toutes les minutes, il se mettait à jeter un coup d 'œil à sa montre, puis à froncer les sourcils quand les aiguilles ne semblaient pas bouger aussi vite qu'il aurait aimé. 

_Plus que deux minutes._

Duo s'humecta les lèvres dans un geste nerveux incontrôlable. Il n'allait pas tenir longtemps s'il continuait comme çà mais il n'y pouvait rien ! Heero allait débarquer dans moins de deux minutes. Heero allait arriver et Duo était complètement angoissé de savoir comment le japonais allait se comporter avec lui après leur _baiser_ hier matin.

Toute la nuit dernière, Duo n'avait cessé de penser à ce baiser, et malgré tout ce qu'il avait fait pour l'oublier, cela avait été impossible. Quoiqu'il fasse, le souvenir de ces lèvres moites et douces contre les siennes, ce parfum d'eau de Cologne propre à Heero étaient comme imprimés dans son cerveau.

_En bref, çà t'as plu. _

Et n'oublions pas évidemment cette petite voix qui n'avait cessé de le harceler toute la nuit pour lui rappeler ce souvenir. Autant dire que la partie était perdue d'avance.

Le cœur de Duo s'était emballé depuis, et l'américain était plus que certain qu'il serait *très* difficile d'ignorer le japonais. C'était pourquoi ce matin Duo était au comble de péter un plomb. Il n'avait aucune idée comment il allait réagir face à Heero. 

"C'est mauvais de ronger ses ongles, tu sais ?" fit une voix grave près de son oreille droite.

"Waaaaa !!!!" Duo faillit tomber sur les rails sous le coup de la surprise, mais Heero le rattrapa par le poignet de justesse. Duo tourna ses yeux stupéfaits mais aussi irrités vers le japonais. "Mais çà va pas d'effrayer les gens comme çà ? Tu veux me tuer ou quoi ?"

Heero se contenta d'hausser les épaules puis remit ses lunettes sur son nez, le nez déjà plongé dans son livre. 

Duo poussa un soupir exaspéré au comportement nonchalant de son ami, puis attendit de nouveau l'arrivée de leur train. Du coin de l'œil, il examina son compagnon d'un air perplexe. _Quoi_ ? C'était tout ce qu'il trouvait à dire ? Et hier, c'était quoi ? Une plaisanterie ? Une blague ? Les sourcils de Duo froncèrent encore plus. Il avait horreur des gens qui se foutaient de lui, mais avec Heero, il n'était jamais sûr de quoi le japonais pensait. C'était comme faire face à un mûr. 

Tout en observant Heero, le garçon natté se mit à remarquer combien les mèches brunes du lycéen tombaient sur son front sans arrêt. Cela lui donnait un air encore plus déterminé et mystérieux. La veste noire portée sur la chemise blanche faisait deviner une silhouette musclée et athlétique que bien des sportifs pourraient envier. 

_Pas mal, hein ? _intervint la petite voix.

Duo rougit subitement en se rendant compte qu'il venait de _mâter_ Heero. Le pire qui pouvait lui arriver maintenant, c'était que Heero s'en soit rendu compte. Un coup d'œil au visage du japonais lui fit voir que les lèvres du brun s'étaient esquissées un peu plus que d'habitude.

_Oh merde !_ grogna Duo mentalement.

*

Mercredi matin, Duo se trouvait à monter l'escalator le conduisant au quai quand il entendit des éclats de voix. 

"Je t'ai dit de me lâcher, Relena !"

"Heerooo ! Arrête de faire le timide. Tu n'as pas à avoir honte. C'est tout à fait naturel de tenir la main à sa petite amie…."

"RELENA ! Pour la centième fois, on ne sort pas ensemble ! Combien de fois faudra-t-il que je te le dise ?!!"

Lorsque Duo posa le pied sur le quai, il vit en effet Relena accrochée au bras de Heero, celui-ci essayant tant qu'il pouvait de se dégager d'elle mais sans y parvenir. Si la situation ne l'avait pas autant énervé, Duo aurait éclaté de rire mais pour le moment, il avait plutôt envie d'envoyer la jeune fille le plus loin possible de Heero. Quand il s'approcha d'eux, Heero remarqua alors sa présence et prit un air de soulagement immense. Avant que l'américain ait eu le temps de cligner un œil, Heero s'était décroché de Relena et vint entourer les épaules de Duo de ses grands bras. 

"Tu te rappelles de Duo, n'est-ce pas Relena ?" Heero esquissa un sourire en coin et Duo sut tout de suite qu'il n'allait pas aimer du tout ce que le japonais allait dire. "C'est mon _petit_ copain. On est ensemble depuis deux mois." Puis comme pour justifier ses mots, il se pencha vers Duo et l'embrassa. Pas un baiser rapide, non un *vrai* baiser. Un de ces baisers longs qui vous donnait le vertige et vous donnait l'impression que votre cœur s'était arrêté de battre tout d'un coup. Un de ces baisers qui ne vous donnait envie que d'une chose. Le recommencer et le  recommencer encore et encore. Du moins, c'est ce que Duo ressentait sur le moment. Une fois qu'il eut terminé, Heero posa un dernier baiser sur le nez de Duo puis s'écarta de lui. 

Le silence qui suivit fut dévastateur. Duo vit les yeux de Relena s'arrondir comme des soucoupes tandis que sa bouche s'ouvrit puis se referma plusieurs fois sans qu'un mot n'en sorte. Lorsque enfin la jeune fille parut reprendre la parole, la fureur était entièrement peinte sur son visage.

"Comment as-tu osé, Heero ? Comment as-tu pu me cacher que tu étais gay ?!! Tu m'as fais passer pour une imbécile !" Sur ces paroles, elle avança jusqu'au japonais et lui gifla la joue. D'un demi-tour de talon, elle s'en alla sans ajouter plus. 

"Kuso ! On peut dire qu'elle a de la force dans les mains," grogna Heero en massant doucement sa joue douloureuse. 

Duo entendait à peine ce qu'il disait. Il était encore trop choqué par ce qui venait de se produire pour penser avec cohérence. 

Il venait d'être embrassé comme il n'avait jamais été embrassé ! Et par un garçon en plus ! Mais le plus pire, c'était qu'il voulait le refaire ! Puis son esprit rejoua la scène et il se rendit compte de l'effronterie avec laquelle Heero avait agit avec lui. Il ne manquait quand même pas de culot ! Dire qu'ils étaient ensemble puis l'embrasser sans demander son avis.

_Oooh__ s'te plaît ! Ne vas pas me dire que çà t'as déplu. _

_Tais-toi, toi_,  ordonna Duo à sa conscience. Il se tourna ensuite vers le japonais qui tentait de tester sa mâchoire. Un sourire se dessina ensuite sur les lèvres de l'américain. L'heure de la vengeance avait sonné ! 

Comme s'il avait senti le regard de son compagnon, Heero se tourna vers lui et leva un sourcil. "Hn ?"

"Alors comme çà on est ensemble depuis deux mois ?" fit Duo en croisant les bras.

Heero haussa les épaules. "Désolé mais je n'ai pas trouvé autre chose pour la faire partir." Un sourire s'esquissa sur ses lèvres. "Et puis tu n'as pas eu l'air de protester quand je t'ai embrassé donc tout va bien, non ?"

Duo esquissa à son tour un sourire, puis s'approcha de lui. Il se mit sur la pointe des pieds et passa un bras autour du cou de Heero. Il eut juste le temps de voir la surprise du japonais dans ses yeux cobalts avant de l'embrasser à son tour. Avant que Heero n'ait eut le temps de réagir, Duo se dégagea de lui et monta dans le train qui venait d'entrer en gare. Souriant en grand, satisfait de lui-même, Duo lui lança par-dessus l'épaule en riant: "Playback, Yuy !" 

L'expression d'immense choc sur le visage de Heero était un souvenir que Duo était sûr de garder dans son esprit pendant longtemps !

*

"Maxwell, quand est-ce qu'il va arriver ?"

Duo poussa un autre soupir exaspéré. "Wufie, je t'ai dit qu'il ne viendrait que vers 8h15. Pas avant ni après. Tu n'as qu'à attendre encore 3 minutes."

Son ami chinois lui lança un regard noir. "Alors pourquoi venir tous plus tôt si l'on doit attendre après. Et mon nom est *Wufei*"

Duo lui tira la langue tandis que Quatre et Trowa éclatèrent de rire.

"Eh dis-moi, Duo," fit Quatre. "Qu'est-ce qui a attiré ton attention sur Heero ? Parce que à chaque fois que tu nous parlais de lui, tu avais toujours quelque chose à critiquer sur lui. J'ai du mal à croire que vous soyez devenus amis après tout ce que tu m'as dit." 

_'Amis' ? Je me demande si l'on peut nous considérer amis après ce que je viens de faire hier_, pensa avec confusion Duo.

Duo esquissa un sourire amusé alors que ses yeux pétillèrent de joie. "Hormis qu'il soit super sexy, je crois que c'ést son caractère renfermé et grognon. Les types comme çà ont toujours éveillé mon intérêt."

Quatre éclata de rire tandis que Wufei murmura quelque chose comme 'stupide américain'. 

"Je ne sais pas si je dois me sentir flatté ou non. Mais bon, 'sexy' n'est déjà pas mal."

Les trois amis de Duo se retournèrent ensemble et virent un jeune lycéen de leur age. Ledit lycéen était en train de sourire d'un air amusé à Duo qui s'était mis à rougir subitement.

"Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire !" fit Duo en essayant de se rattraper. Il allait encore ce faire des idées, cet idiot ! "Je voulais dire que j'étais curieux dans le sens *platonique* du terme ! Pourquoi est-ce que je te trouverais sexy !" Il se mit à rire pour cacher sa gêne mais il vit bien que Heero ne le croyait pas une seconde.

_Merde ! _

Le japonais s'approcha de l'américain et passa son bras autour des épaules du garçon natté, tandis qu'il se tourna vers les amis de Duo. "Je suis Heero Yuy, le petit copain de Duo, depuis deux mois officiellement."

"QUOI ?!!" La réaction indignée de Duo ne fit que redoubler de rire ses amis. "Depuis quand on est ensemble ? La dernière fois qu'on s'est vu, à savoir hier, on était juste *Amis* !" Le sourire en coin du japonais ne plut pas du tout à Duo qui se demanda ce que celui-ci avait encore préparé pour lui. Mais il y avait aussi la voix insupportable au fond de lui qui se mettait à danser de joie et à répéter: _'Arrête de faire l'idiot ! C'est l'occasion ou jamais de garder ce super sexy Heero pour toi tout seul !' _ 

Duo préféra l'ignorer comme d'habitude.

"Mais Duo-koi, tu as oublié hier quand nous avons tout avoué à Relena ?" fit Heero d'une voix toute innocente mais son sourire amusé était tout sauf innocent, Duo en était certain. "En plus, je n'ai pas oublié que c'est *toi*qui m'a embrassé," ajouta le japonais en lui murmurant à l'oreille. Duo eut la décence de rougir. Heero s'attendit à une explosion de colère, un coup de poing à la figure… bref à un mauvais quart d'heure par le garçon qui l'avait attiré dès le premier regard… mais ce n'en fut pas le cas.

Tous les quatre lycéens virent avec surprise Duo esquisser un sourire démoniaque, puis l'américain se tourna vers le japonais. "Heero-_koi_, tu ferais mieux de te taire et de me suivre dans le train sans discuter ou tu peux faire une croix pour que je te fasse visiter _ma chambre_ ce soir."

Sur ces mots clairement significatifs, le garçon natté entra dans le wagon qui venait de s'ouvrir.

Un silence considérable s'ensuivit. Puis Heero se racla la gorge et desserra sa cravate d'un air mal à l'aise. Il s'inclina ensuite silencieusement devant les trois stupéfaits lycéens avant de sauter dans le wagon qui allait partir.

Le train quitta le quai dans un sifflement triomphant…

Quatre cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, puis regarda ses amis. "Je crois qu'on peut annuler la fête chez Duo ce soir. J'ai la certitude qu'il sera *très* occupé."

FIN   

* * *

_Mon Dieu ! Cette fin est horrible. Je ne savais plus comment la finir. Bon, au moins une série de finie ! Je vais pourvoir retourner a Flamme Eternelle et le reste._

_J'attends vos reviews et pleeease, faîtes un tour sur mon site ! _

_Sara-chan_    


End file.
